


sing me to sleep

by hyunjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: everything is platonic thank you, theres slight seokhan if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjun/pseuds/hyunjun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this wouldn’t last forever. there is going to be a day where chan wipes the kisses off his forehead, a day where seungkwan finds someone else to whisper secrets to in the back of the van, a day where seokmin finds someone to make him feel good in the heat of the night, but for now; jeonghan is going to savor the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i tried thank yall n if yall can find the implied seokhan heres a cookie n a kiss xx

jeonghan pressed a kiss to the crown of his baby's head. he watched the rise and fall of the younger boy's back as he held him close. dark eyelashes sat atop chan's cheek's like feathers, jeonghan studied his face. eyes traveled down a bridge that led him to a cupid’s bow on thin lips. he liked moments like this. moments like when he was the only one awake and the only noise was the sighs of the boys next to him.    
  
a tuff of messy brown hair rose from a pile of limbs and blankets.  _ "hyung, what are you doing up so early?" _ , a sleepy seungkwan croaked, rubbing his eyes with a sweater-pawed hand. jeonghan said nothing, patting the empty space on the floor next to him. seungkwan stood from his spot, grabbing his phone and blanket, shuffling across the room to jeonghan.   
  
seungkwan's skin felt like a heater against jeonghan's. bangs stuck to his forehead from a night of sweating in his sleep. jeonghan pulled the boy closer, arm resting around his waist. the younger melted into his chest. seungkwan smelled like himself; not the vanilla bodywash joshua got him for christmas, but his true self. seungkwan smelled like morning, the sun kissing his skin each day. he smelled like a empty chip bag from those late night runs to the mini marts or the markers that lay uncapped from fansigns because he was just too excited and “look hyung another one is coming!” -- forgot to clean up after himself. 

 

another head came into jeonghan’s view. seokmin smiled that infamous smile at him from across the room (how he could be that happy each morning, no one could figure out), jeonghan motioned for him to lay next to him. 

 

_ “way to hog the blanket, kwan _ ”. seokmin said, jokingly as he came crawling over wonwoo and trying not to wake soonyoung. he laid next to seungkwan, intertwining his own and jeonghan’s fingers at seungkwan’s hip.  _ “shuddup” _ , a groggy seungkwan mustered, voice muffled by god know whose pillow. jeonghan shushed him, chuckling to himself. the two wrestled with the sheets until they tired themselves out and decided to share. 

  
this wouldn’t last forever. there is going to be a day where chan wipes the kisses off his forehead, a day where seungkwan finds someone else to whisper secrets to in the back of the van, a day where seokmin finds someone to make him feel good in the heat of the night, but for now; jeonghan is going to savor the moment. chan’s bony fingers clinged to his night shirt (he ignored the patch of drool on the breast pocket), seokmin squeezed his hand. jeonghan closed his eyes and let himself be lulled to sleep by the music of seungkwan’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank yall 4 reading


End file.
